Darker Than Usual
by TelepathFreak
Summary: Toby briefly meets the Winchester when he was young, and vice versa.


**Monsters Are Real**

**A interesting crossover with The Listener and Supernatural. Toby meets the Winchesters, but they're all just little kids (Toby's 10, Sam 11, and Dean 15). I don't own anybody except the foster parents. Enjoy! It's a one shot, possibly two if I feel like it, but enjoy nonetheless!**

Toby covered his eyes with the blankets as the noises sounded again in the hallway. Groaning, and the sound of wet velcro being torn. It turned his stomach, and luckily his trash can was right next to his bed or else he would've thrown up under his covers. It was like this for the past couple of days, now, and his foster parents were out for the longest time.

" We're gone out to get some groceries, okay Toby? Be back in a jiffy." Even at 11 years old, Toby knew full well that a jiffy wasn't 3 days.

The sounds stopped abruptly. Even the voices he couldn't get out of his head stopped, giving him a moments peace that he longed for and he only dreamed of. Under the blankets, he heard a door creak open, and soft footsteps quietly enter his room. Toby bit his tongue to keep from screaming as he saw an arm and hand reach for him and his covers. He tasted blood as they flew off of him, and a warm, strong hand covered his mouth. Scared out of his mind, Toby opened his eyes to see a boy, 14 or 15, standing over him. The teen pressed a finger to his lips, signaling him to be quiet.

_Geez, it's only a kid! _Toby got to his feet and followed the boy to his bedroom door, and as he peeked out into the hall, Toby noticed a silver knife in the boy's hand. He covered his mouth to keep from screaming, but the thought that crossed the older boy's mind calmed him down.

_Good...it's gone...for now. Gotta get this kid outta here before it comes back. He'll like Sammy. They're about the same age, give or take._

The boy turned around and took Toby by the arm and dragged him to the front door. Once they were outside, an even stronger pair of hands wrapped a warm blanket around Toby's shoulders. Shivering with the cold, Toby looked up to see a very tall man smiling down at him.

" Don't worry, kid. It's okay now. You're safe with us. Can you tell us your name?" the gruff voice was deep, but gentle with Toby, as was the thoughts in his head. _Poor kid. He looks scared of his mind. Dean and I will take care of it, and I'll get Sam to look after this one while we do our job._

" To-Toby Logan, sir. What's-what's going on? Where are my foster parents?" Toby glanced at the man and shivered violently, enough for the man to pick him up and place him into the backseat of a car.

" Don't you worry about them. We'll find them and take care of them for you, okay? Right now you focus on warming up that body of yours. You're cold enough to be a popsicle stick," the man smiled, making Toby feel comfortable with him. " I'm John Winchester, and this is my son Dean. We're going to help you."

" With what?" Toby asked, but neither of them answered. " Help me with what? Where am I going?!"

Dean, the boy that had taken him from his room, glanced over his shoulder in the front seat. " It's better if you don't ask questions, kid. The less you know, the better." _Hopefully, you'll forget us in years to come. What we're going to do, you do not want to know about._

Toby cried all the way until they pulled into a motel parking lot, where John climbed out and lift Toby into his muscular arms and carried him into a room. When Toby opened his eyes, he saw a boy, a year older than him, jump from the couch and race over to him.

" They had a kid, dad?" the boy took Toby's arm and led him over to the couch. " He's not...one if them, is he?"

" No, Sammy. It's okay. His name's Toby Logan," John pulled out a duffel bag from under one of the beds and swung it over his shoulder. " We'll be back soon. We know where they are."

John exited outside, but Dean remained inside the room for a second. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out two candy bars.

" Here, Sammy. I snagged these when we were leaving the house. You guys might get hungry later," Dean headed to the door, but paused and turned around to face Toby and Sam again. " Try not to bore him to death, okay Sam? Bad enough the kid had sha-" he caught himself before finishing his sentence, nodded quickly, and raced outside after his father.

Toby stared at the floor, not saying anything. The other boy's thoughts were swarming with little (and very strange) facts that made absolutely no sense to him. Rakshasa? Vampires? What was this boy reading late at night?

" I'm Sam. I see you met my brother, Dean. He wasn't a jerk to you was he? Because he normally is. To me, at least..."

" What? No. He was okay." Toby switched from looking at the floor to look Sam in the eye. " What's a Shapeshifter?"

Sam's eyes widened in shock. " You know about that? Are your parents hunters too?"

Toby shrugged. " I don't know my parents. My mom's dead, and I never met my dad. It's my foster family that were missing for 3 days. They said they were going out for groceries but they never came back...why are you guys in a motel? Why don't you live a house?"

Sam laughed and opened his candy bar. " We move around a lot, me and my family. Dad's a...specialist, and me and my brother have to join the family business."

" You still never answered my-" Toby paused as a flash of images passed through Sam's mind. A silver knife. Blood everywhere. Flesh covering every inch of the walls in a house.

" Hey-whoa!" Toby turned and vomited on the floor in front of him. " Dude! Are you okay?!" Sam raced into the bathroom and grabbed a towel and a garbage can. " Here. Use this instead of the floor. What happened?"

Toby shook his head. " You guys kill people for a living?"

Hesitating for a second, Sam finally sighed and shook his head. " No. Only if they deserve it. We don't kill innocents, but it's hard sometimes to be able who' s innocent and who isn't."

" What do you mean, 'if they deserve it'? You hunt down bad guys?"

" Yep. We're superheroes."

" Really?! Neat! Which one's your dad? Superman?"

" No, he's Bond. James Bond," Sam grinned and glanced at the door. " I doubt they'll be back anytime soon....do you like Scooby Doo? That's the only thing on right now..."

Both boys watched cartoons well into the morning, until the lock to the door jiggled and John and Dean entered, clothes tattered and full of cuts and bruises. Dean smiled grimly and collapsed onto one of the beds, breathing heavily. John stroked Toby's head and tried to smile, but Toby could see that it was forced.

" Son... I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry..." John pat Toby on the back and shook his head.

" Sorry for what? I don't understand..." Toby tried to read the man's mind, but it was blocked very tightly. " What are you guys doing?"

Sam pulled out a bag and began to pack up his clothes. " We have to leave, Toby. Before anyone notices that someone's out of place."

Toby shrugged the blanket off. " Out of place? You mean like me? I don't have anywhere else to go!" Tears were pouring down his face, his hands pulled into tight fists to try and stop the noise from coming into his head.

John sighed and knelt down to Toby's height. " I know, kiddo. But we called the police and alerted them that you were here, okay? They'll place you in a much safer home than the last one."

Dean glanced at his dad, then looked back at Toby. _Quit it, dad. You're making him feel worse. _

Toby wiped his eyes and nodded. " Yeah. Okay. I'll be fine. But can I keep the blanket though? It's nice and cozy..."

John chuckled under his breath. " Sure, kid. Keep it. It was just collecting dust in the car anyway." John looked at Dean, who had a bag slung over his shoulder and had a serious look on his face. " You boys ready to go?"

Dean merely grunted and shuffled out the door, but Sam stayed behind and hugged Toby.

" It was really nice meeting you, Toby. You seem like a good friend..." Sam looked over his shoulder to see if his brother or father was watching, then leaned in closer to Toby. " How did you know about the shapeshifter? I didn't say a word at all..."

Toby smiled and shrugged. " I have a gift. That's all I can say, really."

Sam grinned and thumped Toby on the shoulder. " Cool. I wish I had a gift like you. I could do the world a lot of good with it. So you keep on using that gift, huh? Save people with it?"

" Sure! You too?"

Sam grinned. " You bet! I hope we can me-"

" Sammy! Come on!" a gruff voice called from outside, and sirens could then be heard from across the city.

Sam rolled his eyes and handed Toby a necklace from his pocket. " Here. Take this. Its supposedly useful in protecting from evil things and thoughts. I hope it helps you."

Toby took the necklace and smiled his thanks before Sam climbed into his father's car. The engine rumbled to life, and they pulled away minutes before the police pulled into the motel parking lot, sirens pounding in Toby's ears. A cop got out and rushed over to Toby, and took his arm.

" Hey kid, are you okay? We got a call that said someone dropped you off here and left you here for 3 days. Is that true?"

Toby blinked and glanced down at the necklace that hung around his neck. " Yeah. That's true, mister."

The cop pulled out a walkie talkie. After chatting something into it, he turned back to face Toby.

" Can you tell us what happened, kid? What happened to your family?"

Toby paused a moment before shaking his head no.

" You honestly don't wanna know. The less you know, the better."

**So...how was it? I'd continue and make another story altogether, but no one wants to see a shotgun wielding Toby Logan! I thought this was a cute little story, something that Toby 'remembers' from his past :) So review and let me know what you think! Positive feedback is always nice to hear, as is negative(but be nice though). Thanks for reading! My next experimental story is with the Winchesters, but I'm not sure what it'll be about yet :)**


End file.
